1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to a spectrometer and more particularly to a compact imaging spectrometer.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,487 provides the following state of technology information: “A spectrometer is a known instrument for examining the spectral characteristics of light. Light emitted from or reflected by an object is received within the spectrometer and separated into its spectral components, such as the red, green and blue colored spectra as occurs in equal intensity when standard white light is so analyzed. The intensity of each such spectral component of that received light may be readily observed and measured. Each element of nature, molecular components, organic and inorganic compounds, living plants, man, animal and other substances is known to emit a unique spectrum that may be used as an indicium to identify the emitter.”
United States Patent Application No. 20020135770 published Sep. 26, 2003 provides the following state of technology information: “Imaging spectrometers have been applied to a variety of disciplines, such as the detection of defects in industrial processes, satellite imaging, and laboratory research. These instruments detect radiation from a sample and process the resulting signal to obtain and present an image of the sample that includes spectral and chemical information about the sample.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,048 provides the following state of technology information: “In recent years substantial effort has been directed to the problem of detection of airborne chemicals. The remote detection of airborne chemicals issuing from exhaust stacks, vehicle exhaust, and various exhaust flumes or plumes, offers a non-intrusive means for detecting, monitoring, and attributing pollution source terms. To detect, identify, and quantify a chemical effluent, it is highly desirable to operate at the limiting spectral resolution set by atmospheric pressure broadening at approximately 0.1 cm−1. This provides for maximum sensitivity to simple molecules with the narrowest spectral features, allows for corrections for the presence of atmospheric constituents, maximizing species selectivity, and provides greater opportunity to detect unanticipated species.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,834 provides the following state of technology information: “There are three problems in designing an imaging spectrometer where light in a slice of an image field passing through an entrance slit is to be diffracted by a grating parallel to the slit and imaged onto a focal plane for display or recording with good spatial resolution parallel to the slit and good spectral resolution perpendicular to the slit: 1. Eliminating astigmatism over the spectrum on the image plane. 2. Removing field curvature from the spectrum focused onto the image plane. 3. Obtaining good spatial resolution of the entrance slit which involves eliminating astigmatism at different field angles from points on the entrance slit.”